


Еще один день

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, WTF OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Валентин пытается спасти Арно на Мельниковом лугу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
Летняя ночь разливается душной чернильной темнотой и пением цикад. Сражение начнется только днем, но тревожное ожидание уже пронизывает все вокруг. Время переваливает за полночь, когда Арно решает, что все же стоит лечь спать. Но не успевает он добраться до палатки, как слышит недовольное ржание Кана, заставляющее насторожиться: Эмиль говорил, лошадь не станет беспокоиться без причины.  
  
Он подходит, и Кан встряхивает темной гривой, бьет копытом по чуть влажной земле, всем своим видом выражая беспокойство. Арно оглядывается, всматривается в темноту вокруг, но не замечает ничего необычного. Может, Кан просто чувствует его собственное волнение? Арно похлопывает его по шее, гладит и шепчет чуть слышно:  
  
— Ну чего ты? Угомонись уже, и так поздно, — а потом стискивает в руке прохладные поводья.  
  
За пределами лагеря высокая трава влажно поблескивает в неярком свете луны, шелестит, пригибаясь под легким ветром, накатывает темными волнами. Кан уже начинает успокаиваться, послушно идет рядом, когда возле старого, почти высохшего клена Арно замечает неясный силуэт.  
  
Этого человека он узнает сразу. Полковник Валентин Придд прибыл в расположение Западной армии несколько месяцев назад и пока ни в чем подозрительном замечен не был, да и генерал Ариго не раз хвалил его за разведку. Тем не менее Арно ему по-прежнему не доверяет и не собирается менять свое отношение. Мало ли что у этих «спрутов» на уме на самом деле!  
  
Арно подходит ближе и с удивлением видит, что Валентин выглядит непривычно растерянным и задумчивым, словно пытается решить очень важную задачу, не имеющую при этом правильного ответа.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? Думаете, как безопаснее перебраться к дриксам?  
  
Но ответа Арно не получает: уже успокоившийся было Кан вдруг снова недовольно всхрапывает, и приходится сильнее обычного дернуть за поводья. От резкого движения перчатка сползает, открывая запястье, и Валентин напряженно всматривается в обнаженную кожу, словно пытается что-то разглядеть.  
  
— Что ты там высматриваешь? — от неожиданности Арно, сам того не замечая, переходит на «ты».  
  
— Ничего, — коротко бросает Валентин и отворачивается, пряча странное выражение, застывшее на лице. — Доброй ночи, теньент.  
  
Видимо, на этом разговор окончен.  
  
* * *  
  
_Ураган такой сильный, что выворачивает, ломает ветви деревьев, швыряет их на землю, смешивает ветер с проливным дождем, превращая Мельников луг в непроходимую топь._  
  
Найти его удается почти сразу. Разорванный черно-белый мундир весь перепачкан грязью и кровью.  
  
И слишком поздно.  
  
И ничего уже нельзя сделать.  
  
* * *  
  
В наступившее утро вплетается запах дыма костров и влажной от росы травы. Арно неохотно ковыряет овсянку, слушая, как братья Катершванцы вспоминают свои похождения в Зинкероне.  
  
— …кто бы мог подумать, что в том трактире окажутся такие служанки? — Йоганн довольно усмехается.  
  
— Точно. А уж сколько всего умеют! — подхватывает Норберт.  
  
— Ну вы даете. У вас там, случаем, не одинаковые метки с этими служанками проступили? — насмешливо интересуется Арно.  
  
— Упаси Создатель! — оба смеются. — Развлечься — это одно, а метка — совсем другое. Зря ты с нами тогда не захотел пойти.  
  
Арно ничего на это не отвечает, думая о своем, вспоминая, как скользнула в раскрытую ладонь нитка рябиновых бус с мраморного оленя в Сэ, какими теплыми, нагретыми на солнце были спелые алые ягоды.  
  
Каким странным и неправильным казалось то, что не нужно ему ничего такого.  
  
Казалось тогда, а через несколько месяцев Арно понял причину. Сын управляющего был его ровесником, и увлечение стало для обоих новым, необычным — и мимолетным. Оно прошло, словно ничего и не было, и никаких одинаковых меток у них, разумеется, не оказалось. Арно видел метки, означающие родство душ, всего несколько раз, и одну из них — у своей матери.  
  
Из воспоминаний в реальность его возвращает чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он поднимает голову и видит устроившегося неподалеку Валентина. Тот снова выглядит подавленным, растерявшим всю свою отстраненность. Он смотрит на Арно так, словно пытается что-то понять, а потом переводит взгляд на свое запястье и медленно, в тщетной надежде проводит по нему пальцами.  
  
* * *  
  
_Развернуть ураган — невозможное, запредельное усилие даже для Повелителя Волн. Но ему это все же удается. Когда темная громада урагана нехотя отступает, он откидывает взмокшие, прилипшие к лицу пряди, дышит тяжело и часто._  
  
На этот раз нет изодранного мундира в крови, и ему уже начинает казаться, что все получилось, когда наступившую тишину прорезает звук выстрела.  
  
* * *  
  
— Добрый день, теньент, — граф Гирке безупречно вежлив, как всегда. — Надеюсь, вы к нам с добрыми вестями? — Он едет во главе их отряда, готовясь к атаке. Дриксы уже близко и настроены серьезно. Впрочем, судя по их лицам, «спруты» тоже. Хм, даже интересно, на чьей все же стороне Валентин? В голове упорно вертится «на своей», но так ли это? Глядя на невозмутимое, но доброжелательное лицо графа Гирке, Арно почему-то больше в этом не уверен.  
  
— От генерала Ариго, — кивает Арно, натягивая поводья. Кан послушно останавливается, неодобрительно косясь в сторону серого мориска, застывшего неподалеку. — Вам надлежит занять следующую позицию… — Арно, передавая приказ генерала, точно так же неодобрительно косится на всадника рядом с Гирке, а сам замечает, как Валентин снова странно посматривает то на свое, то на его запястье. Да какого Леворукого он там пытается увидеть? И словно не слушает, что говорит Арно. Ну, его дело. В конце концов, полком по факту командует именно граф Гирке.  
  
Арно хмыкает и, вздернув подбородок, пускает Кана в галоп, торопясь вернуться к генералу Ариго с подтверждением приказа. И не замечает, каким отчаянным взглядом провожает его Валентин.  
  
* * *  
  
_На этот раз… неважно, что на этот раз. Бесполезно. Ничего не изменить, сколько он ни пытается. Отчаяние давит, почти заставляет сдаться. Но… нет. Еще — нет. Есть еще один день._  
  
* * *  
  
За пределами лагеря высокая трава влажно поблескивает в неярком свете луны, шелестит, пригибаясь под легким ветром, накатывает темными волнами. Кан уже начинает успокаиваться, послушно идет рядом, когда Арно замечает неясный силуэт возле старого, почти высохшего клена.  
  
Арно подходит ближе и с удивлением видит, что Валентин выглядит непривычно растерянным и задумчивым, словно пытается решить очень важную задачу, не имеющую при этом правильного ответа. Прежде чем Арно успевает задать вопрос, Валентин оборачивается и вдруг насмешливо произносит:  
  
— Да, думаю, как безопаснее перебраться к дриксам, теньент.  
  
Арно останавливается, смотрит удивленно и непонимающе. Кан утыкается в плечо, и он машинально похлопывает его по морде, а Валентин тем временем продолжает:  
  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — в его голосе больше нет насмешки, только усталость и что-то еще, непонятное.  
  
— Ну так говорите! — Арно не знает, что услышит, но ему это заранее не нравится.  
  
Валентин на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом отчетливо и размеренно произносит:  
  
— В сегодняшнем сражении на Мельниковом лугу вы погибнете, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Хотя пытался.  
  
— Что? — недоуменно, начиная сердиться на эту нелепую шутку, переспрашивает Арно. — Откуда вы можете это знать? Что за чушь? — Он груб и резок, но это от растерянности: происходит нечто странное и оттого пугающее.  
  
Валентин качает головой и медленно продолжает:  
  
— Я бы и сам предпочел, чтобы это было чушью. Но дело в том, что мы… — он запинается и с явным усилием заставляет себя произнести следующие слова, — родственные души.  
  
— Это невозможно, — Арно отступает на шаг назад, жмется к недовольно всхрапывающему Кану. — Ни у вас, ни у меня нет никаких меток. — Да если бы и были — вы что, издеваетесь? С Приддом?  
  
— Это сейчас нет, — отвечает тот. — А потом появятся. Потом, когда уже будет поздно.  
  
Верить услышанному сложно. Да и не хочет Арно ничего такого! Но что-то в выражении лица Валентина, в его взгляде заставляет задать следующий вопрос:  
  
— Как?  
  
— В первый раз это был ураган. Я нашел вас, но опоздал. Я видел, как в те самые мгновения у нас проступили метки. И решил использовать то, что дает родство душ.  
  
— Трижды начать заново любой один день? Еще три к одному, уже прожитому, — неверяще выдыхает Арно. — Невозможно!  
  
— Возможно, — спокойно возражает Валентин. — Здесь, — тихо говорит он и осторожно касается своего запястья. — И у вас тоже. Это молния. Темно-лиловая.  
  
И Арно словно наяву видит случившееся — он в руках Валентина, мундир разорван и перепачкан кровью и грязью, а на их прижатых друг к другу запястьях ветвится, охватывая руку, темно-лиловая метка.  
  
Чтобы сделать то, что сделал Валентин, нужно смешать кровь из проступивших меток. И Арно видит это, видит почти так же четко и ясно, как сейчас — Кана, ночь, примятую траву под ногами. Видит, как смешивается их кровь, и древняя связь позволяет дню начаться заново.  
  
— Сегодня последний раз, — говорит Валентин. — И до сих пор мне ничего не удавалось сделать, чтобы… У меня получилось развернуть ураган. И уберечь вас от дриксенского выстрела. Но в итоге ничего не меняется.  
  
— Допустим, я смогу в это поверить, хотя и с большим трудом. Но тебе-то это зачем? С какой стати ты настолько дорожишь моей жизнью?  
  
— Есть причина, — уклончиво отвечает Валентин, а потом вдруг притягивает Арно к себе и на мгновение касается его запястья своим.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Не сказать, что прикосновение ему неприятно, скорее наоборот — но не с Приддом же! Хотя оставшееся на коже тепло кажется горьким и манящим одновременно.  
  
Арно опускает взгляд на внезапно занемевшее запястье и издает удивленный возглас: лиловая молния проступает, становясь все ярче, подтверждая, что все сказанное — правда. Невозможная и невероятная правда.  
  
— Раньше такого не было, — Валентин пристально смотрит на свою руку. — Они никогда не проступали до того, как…  
  
— Но… — Арно совершенно сбит с толку. — С тобой?!  
  
Во взгляде Валентина мелькает насмешка:  
  
— Для вас это настолько неприятно, теньент?  
  
— Нет, дело не в… — Арно замолкает, внезапно осознав, что действительно не испытывает неприязни. Ему скорее просто необычно и странно. — Нет, — уже увереннее повторяет он. Тем более что метка ни к чему не обязывает, если он сам не решит быть с Валентином. — Может, изменится и все остальное? — предполагает он, указывая взглядом на свое запястье.  
  
— Полагаю, стоит проверить, — Валентин позволяет себе едва заметно улыбнуться. — Теперь вы все знаете, и, возможно, вдвоем найти верное решение будет проще.  
  
Ночь в разгаре, темная и душная, но Арно почти наяву видит, как на самом краю неба высвечивается бледным золотом начинающийся день.


End file.
